


oh god, that happens to be my idiot, isn't it?

by LexTheMoose



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Injuries, Tumblr Prompt, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: Shane gets into some dangerous drunken shenanigans, leading to Ryan figuring out he's Shane's primary emergency contact.





	oh god, that happens to be my idiot, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon over at tumblr!
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments/kudos and thank you if you just gave this a read!  
> Find me on tumblr: kingspapercrown.tumblr.com  
> (My inbox is open for prompts!)

 

**dude some idiot got hurt right next to our building. i think he was trying to break into one of the apartments??**

Huh, that sucks, Ryan thought, reading the text from his roommate, glad the guy got dealt with if he was actually trying to break in. He answered something in that nature and didn't think much of it after that, settling back to continue watching the movie he put on, absentmindedly petting Micki's head who settled into Ryan's lap, snoring softly.

He almost completely forgot about it already, until about three to five minutes later when he got a call.

From the hospital.

Ryan's heart rate immediately picked up, when Shane's name was mentioned, he almost missed the details of the accident, the lady's voice was drowned out by the sound of blood rushing into his head. 

Apparently, it wasn't anything serious, Shane broke his ankle, trying to climb a fire-escape ladder and he's kind of drunk, so they contacted the first person on his emergency contact list, just in case. Which was Ryan, apparently? And well fuck, if that fact didn't throw him into a loop. He let out a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding. Shane was okay.

"Oh God, that happens to be my idiot, isn't it?" He muttered as he remembered of the text his roommate sent. He was already getting up and leaving the cozy cocoon of his blanket to go and make sure his dumbass friend was alright. The dog let out a displeased whine, now that Ryan's thigh he used as a pillow was gone, but he soon laid back on the couch, stealing Ryan's spot and falling back into a deep slumber, unconcerned. 

The drive to the hospital from his parent's house was way more than an hour, so by the time he arrived at the front desk it's been two in the morning, and Ryan was tired, but wide awake at the same time, a nervous drumming under his skin was present that couldn't seem to go away.

Ryan saw Shane's face actually lit up when he got escorted to the room they placed him in and fuck, his heart _really_  liked that. What it absolutely hated though, was the sight Shane made in the hospital bed, leg propped up, and a little woozy. It hit Ryan harder than he thought it would. 

He told himself it wasn't serious, Shane was fine if the goofy smile he gave Ryan was any indication, and yet Ryan couldn't help the anger mixed with worry bubbling up his chest and settling in his throat, forming into a heavy lump. How can Shane be so stupid? He could've broken his fucking neck, or hit his big noggin, dying on the spot or-   
Maybe that's a little dramatic, but the thought that Ryan could've lost him, his stupid, weird, amazing best friend he's been in love with for god knows how long... It killed him inside.

"You're a dumbass. A true idiot." He told Shane when he sank onto his bed, next to his uninjured leg.

"Well, hello to you too." He's still smiling, though it seemed much weaker now, that Ryan sat there, next to him and Shane could see how serious, how _pissed_ he was.

"I can't believe- What the fuck were you thinking, Shane?" Ryan hissed, not wanting to disturb the other people in the room, it was way too late, so he kept his voice low. Shane's smile was gone in an instant, he lowered his gaze, suddenly very interested in the hem of his light pink button-up, running his fingers along the edge of the fabric repeatedly. 

He shrugged like that's a perfectly acceptable answer, and Ryan was ready to fucking explode on him, being late be damned. But before he could open his mouth, Shane spoke, softly, almost shyly, a perfect contrast to how he's on locations, yelling at air that Ryan insists are ghosts. 

"I missed you," he said, and Ryan's heart decided to melt into his stomach, just to jump up again, beating out of his chest. 

"I was- I was drunk, and one second I've been dancing with Jen and the second I just wanted you to be there _so much_ , but you weren't. So I got the brilliant idea to climb in your window. I actually got mad at you for not being out with us," the _for not being with me_  remained unsaid. "But I still wanted to see you. It's stupid." Shane shrugged again, a small smile present of his lips that he probably didn't even know about.

"And you probably know the rest. I landed on my foot when I lost my balance and fell off the fire-escape ladder. 'Suppose it's fair you'd call me an idiot." He finished with a small snort and looked up to meet Ryan's eyes, who was busy staring at him, completely dumbfounded, almost star struck even. And he couldn't stop smiling.

"Are you still drunk?" Is what he asked when he finally found his voice and Shane rolled his eyes, frustrated.

"Maybe a bit drunk. Are you seriously ignoring everything I just said?"

Ryan takes notice of his breath hitching when Shane saw his big smile when he finally decided to look at him, and it just makes Ryan beam at him even more. All of his anger just got chucked out the window because _Shane missed him._ Shane missed him so much he broke an ankle trying to be with Ryan so desperately. It shouldn't be the most romantic thing anyone ever did to him, but it sure felt like it. Still pretty stupid, though.

"You're- You're so fucking ridiculous, dude." He says instead of the "I love you, so much" his brain provided, perhaps that would've been a little too overwhelming for both of them, just yet. The tone of it was the same though and judging by the softening of Shane's expression, and the crinkle of his eyes Ryan loved too, he understood. He always did.

"You're a terrible emergency contact person. You've done nothing but insult me ever since you got here. It's not the treatment little ol' me deserves. I could've died, Ryan!" Shane sighed, the drama queen he is. Ryan wanted to kiss the fake pout off his stupid face.

"Shut up, Shane." Ryan wheezed, it shifted into a smile as he saw the subtle widening of Shane's eyes and quick pass of surprise on his face when Ryan took his hand and twined their fingers together. He secretly marveled at the sight, taking delight in Shane's big hand almost completely enveloping his own. 

"Now that you mentioned it, you never told me I was your emergency contact person. Don't you think it's something I should know about? I almost got a heart attack when someone called me that you're in a hospital."

"Well, it's you, my parents and my brother," Shane mutters, dismissively. Like it's no big deal. Like it doesn't make Ryan's insides go absolutely apeshit by the thought of just how much Shane _trusts_ him.

"But I'm the first one." Ryan reminded him because he just can't let things go.

"Yeah, because my family lives in Illinois. You're the most important person to me, who's also the closest, location wise. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Shane raised his eyebrows, and let out an annoyed huff when Ryan nodded, no one could've wiped the shit-eating grin off his face. He loved getting a rise out of Shane just as much it was true the other way around.

Shane dropped his gaze, looking at their joined hands, almost in awe, Ryan noticed. Like he couldn't quite believe it was real. Ryan felt the same, positive that couldn't possibly have been more swooned and it was written all over his face. But it didn't matter because it was just for Shane to see.

"Little, my ass," Ryan muttered under his breath as he laid down a few minutes later, squeezing himself into the tight space of the bed, next to Shane, being mindful of his propped up leg. A nurse will eventually kick him out, probably, but maybe they can still enjoy a few minutes of peace like that. 

He tucked his head between Shane's shoulder and neck, so they were sharing the pillow. It got infinitely more comfortable when Shane took one for the team and slipped a hand under his body, so Ryan could fully press up against his side, a content sigh escaping his lips. They curled into a smile when he felt Shane pressing a kiss into his hair, it was a small gesture, barely there, and yet it still got his heart going like he was in a haunted house, terrified out of his mind.

"Shane?" Ryan could feel him go still, maybe thinking Ryan wanted to call him out for the kiss, he could feel him overthinking, too.

"Yeah?"

"Use the fucking door next time, you heathen," Ryan answers, and Shane laughs, airy and relieved, the sound reverberating in Ryan's chest, making his heart sing.


End file.
